Ange
by Molianne
Summary: Harry veut dire à Ginny qu'il l'aime... Y parviendratil? TRADUCTIONCHAPITRE UNIQUE


Ceci est une traduction!

AUTEUR : angelmonkey

TRADUCTRICE : Moi

TITRE ORIGINAL : Angel

****

Ange

Cela faisait deux ans depuis que Harry avait gradué de Poudlard. Deux ans depuis qu'il a laissé Ginny derrière.

Quand Harry a quitté Poudlard, il a tout laissé derrière. Les seules personnes du monde magique auxquels il parlait étaient Ron, Hermione et Sirius. La plupart du temps, Harry était seul avec ses pensées. Il travaillait de neuf à cinq en temps que directeur dans une compagnie de jouets à Londres et avait un bon appartement au milieu de la ville.

Harry fut profondément déçu quand Ginny le refusa. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle méritait mieux que lui, mais cela n'arrêtait pas sa peine qu'il ressentait ou la déchirure qu'il ressentait à contrecœur et qu'on voyait dans ses yeux chaques nuits.

Il a tellement été en amour avec Ginny et fut complètement perdu quand elle le retourna. Il ne put fuir le monde des sorciers assez vite. Il le laissa le jour il a gradué ; c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se sauver de la suffocation en présence de Ginny. Même le fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle était étouffant, et cela lui rendait impossible la concentration sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Il quitta. Il avait besoin d'être loin d'elle.

Au début, ce fut une délivrance de toute cette peine qui l'entourait lorsqu'il était proche d'elle. Par contre, maintenant, Harry était de retour à la case départ. Il était constamment peiné. Son cœur tuerait pour elle. Tuerait pour être avec elle, tuerait pour l'aimer. Ce fut très dur de faire avec ça avant, cependant, après l'avoir vue à Noël, c'était devenu quasiment impossible.

Ron l'avait invité à passer Noël avec Hermione et lui. Harry fut hésitant à accepter au début, mais, après plusieurs demandes d'Hermione, il trouva dur de refuser. Ginny se montra pendant qu'ils dînaient à la veille de Noël. Elle avait eu une terrible dispute avec sa mère et avait besoin d'un endroit pour la nuit. Ron, étant un bon grand frère, accepta sans prendre une seule seconde pour y penser.

Harry essaya plusieurs fois d'avoir une conversation avec elle, mais ses tentatives avaient été faites en vain. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Harry était revenu à son appartement avec le cœur encore plus brisé qu'avant. Il savait qu'elle pouvait la guérir. Il savait qu'elle seule pouvait rassembler les morceaux de son cœur et les assembler.

****

Je suis seul, yeah, je ne sais pas si je peux faire face à la nuit.

Je suis déchiré et les larmes que je verse sont pour toi

Je veux ton amour, brisons le mur entre nous

Ne sois pas dure, je mettrai de côté ma fierté

Assez c'est assez, j'ai souffert et j'ai vu la lumière

Baby

Tu es mon ange, viens et sauve-moi ce soir

Tu es mon ange, viens et fais tout bien aller

Harry passa les semaines suivant Noël dans un tourment émotionnel. Finalement, après un mois et demi de torture, il s'est résolu à aller la voir lui-même. La supplier si c'était ce que cela prenait pour que Ginny soit sienne. Il avait réalisé que sans elle, il n'était rien. Sans son amour pour le supporter, il tomberait. 

Harry avait été seul assez longtemps et tout ce qu'il voulait était l'amour de Ginny pour réchauffer son cœur froid. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de la tenir toute la nuit. Tout ce qu'il voulait était une chance de l'aimer.

Il voulait son cœur brisé réparé et voulait mettre les pièces manquantes de son cœur à elle où elles devaient êtres. Harry savait qu'elle avait souffert aussi et voulait cette souffrance terminée pour eux deux.

****

Je ne sais pas que faire de ce sentiment à l'intérieur

Oui, c'est vrai, la solitude m'a emmené faire un tour

Sans ton amour, je ne suis rien sauf un mendiant

Sans ton amour, un chien sans son os

Que puis-je faire ? Je dors dans ce lit seul

Baby

Tu es mon ange, viens et sauve-moi ce soir

Tu es mon ange, viens et fais tout bien aller

Viens et sauve-moi ce soir

La première, deuxième et troisième tentatives d'Harry de gagner Ginny n'avaient rien donné. La première fois, Harry était allé la voir ; elle refusa catégoriquement de lui parler. La seconde fois, elle était allée lui parler pour cinq minutes avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. La troisième fois, elle était plus calme et lui proposa un thé.

Harry s'excusa de sa conduite durant ses sept ans et la laissa aussitôt que possible ce sujet. Ginny accepta ses excuses et ils eurent une discussion plus amicale.

Cela allait faire la quatrième fois qu'Harry allait voir Ginny et espérait par-dessus tout qu'elle considérerait au moins le reprendre. Harry transplana à environ un quart de mille du Terrier comme il l'avait fait les trois dernières occasions et marcha dans le vent glacé et la neige jusqu'à la porte des Weasley.

Harry frappa et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

" Oh, bonjour Harry. Veux-tu entrer? " Demanda Ginny, se tassant sur le côté pour le laisser entrer.

Harry sourit et approuva de la tête en entrant et suivant Ginny dans la cuisine.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ce temps ? " Demanda Ginny tout préparant du thé.

" Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire. "

" Ah ? " Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle versait leur thé et prit place à la table à l'opposé de Harry.

" Bien, je – " Commença Harry, regardant ses mains. " Je suis en amour avec toi Gin. " Harry leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le son du verre brisé. Ginny avait laissé tombé sa tasse sur la table.

" Tu quoi ? " Ginny suivit des yeux Harry quand il se leva marcha en sa direction. Il murmura rapidement un sort pour réparer la tasse et un charme pour nettoyer le thé répandu sur la table et sur ses vêtements.

Harry s'agenouilla devant sa chaise et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

" Je suis amoureux de toi, Virginia Weasley. " Harry prit l'avantage de son silence pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

" Je t'aime Ginny. " Dit Harry en se reculant.

" M-m-mais Harry ! Comment? Pourquoi ? Quoi ? "

" Je t'aime Ginny. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin et tu es la raison pour laquelle je me couche chaque soir. Tu es ma raison de vivre, ma raison pour respirer. Tu es tout ce que j'ai besoin. Je suis amoureux de toi. "

****

Tu es ma raison de vivre

Tu es la raison pour laquelle je mourrai

Tu es la raison pour laquelle je donnerai.

Quand je m'arrête et pleure

Je n'ai pas de raison

Baby baby baby

" Harry, encore ? Après tout ce temps, tu m'aimes encore ? "

" Oui, et maintenant plus que jamais. Je veux être avec toi Ginny. Je t'aime. " Harry se pencha lentement en avant et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ginny répondit rapidement et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur baiser.

" Oh Harry, je t'aime aussi. " Ginny se pencha et embrassa encore Harry, sortant lentement de la cuisine et montant les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre.

****

Tu es mon ange, viens et sauve-moi ce soir

Tu es mon ange, viens et fais tout bien aller

Tu es mon ange, viens et sauve-moi ce soir

****

(Oui, tu l'es vraiment)

Tu es mon ange, viens et fais tout bien aller

Viens et sauve-moi ce soir

Viens et sauve-moi ce soir

Viens et sauve-moi ce soir

Viens et sauve-moi ce soir

Viens et sauve-moi ce soir


End file.
